Like a Drug
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Itachi at thirteen needs something...someone, to make him forget about the responsability he doesnt want Childhood oneshot Follow up to 'Call Me Daddy' rated for creepiness


Like a Drug

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Innermost thoughts)

:Sound effect:

Summary: Itachi at 13 needed something…someone, to make him forget the responsibility he didn't want (Childhood one-shot) Follow up to 'Call Me Daddy'

A/N: Er….rated for possible creepiness, the last one was more cutesy and this one is more…uh….bringing out Itachi's true personality in a sense.

Well you've been warned, now behold the longness of this fic!

…

"Itachi-sama?" a small voice piped.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" a thirteen year old boy asked, sitting across from a pink haired girl somewhere in the forest.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasuke-kun was your brother?" the little six year old asked curiously as she munched on a potato chip.

"You never asked." The longhaired teen replied, rummaging through a picnic basket and finally pulling out a sandwich.

"I told you I liked him." She mumbled blushing.

"Hnn." He munched his sandwich and leaned back against a tree.

"D-did you tell him what I said?" she asked timidly.

"No."

"Oh…ok…" she popped another chip in her mouth.

Itachi glanced over his little companion; he recalled how they'd met and a smile spread over his face. He still had the picture that had been taken of them at the 'Daddy-Daughter' dance. He kept it with him always. After the dance he thought maybe she'd forget him and he would never see her green eyes sparkle again. She was the only person he'd known who didn't expect anything from him but at the same time, depended on him completely.

She ended up finding his house and gave him cookies to thank him for teaching her and taking her to the dance. He was thrilled and took the opportunity to set up another get-together. He enjoyed her company, as young as she was, and he wanted to continue the sort of 'friendship' they'd developed, so he told her his real name, growing tired of 'daddy'.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Yes?

"Do you think….Sasuke-kun likes anyone?"

"Yes."

"Really! Who?"

"I can't be sure."

"…Why not?"

"He's not very clear with his feelings."

"D-did you ask?"

"No, I tell by the way he acts."

"How does he act?" she asked leaning forward eagerly.

"….It's hard to explain, I'm not very sure myself."

"Oh."

Itachi's red eyes scanned over the little wannabe-ninja, she was very cute, he thought. She had soft pink hair that went down to her shoulders and the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen, they looked almost like two giant emeralds. Her skin was pinkish with her nose and ears and cheeks a rosy red. He chuckled lightly and shook his head; he was very lucky to have found her.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked with a mouthful of chips.

"Nothing….I'm just very happy we met."

"Oh, me too!" she grinned.

Itachi smiled and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. He stretched out his arms and leaned back again, it didn't really matter, Sakura's parents were out of town again and his own family never cared where he was, as long as he was on time for ANBU missions and meetings and such. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking over the many small 'get-togethers' he and Sakura had had since the dance.

(They were almost like dates) he mused to himself.

He also recalled how his younger brother got him in trouble and told his parents, but they dismissed it as a kind gesture, after all, he was Uchiha Itachi. He was a prodigy, what's the likelihood he'd do anything wrong?

"Itachi-sama?"

"Yes?" his eyes opened to find the little girl had moved closer, sitting next to him against the tree.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked shyly.

He thought over the question a moment and smiled. He had very few friends, even fewer female friends, if any. Most were mainly 'acquaintances'. Everyone his own age could tell he wasn't normal, the adults could see it but overlooked it, the other teens, however, used it against him despite his looks and talent. If he was 'normal' he might have had a few girlfriends and such here and there, but he wasn't and he had not known many girls other than Sakura.

(But she's the only one I need to know, its far too irritating to look at their superficial smiles)

"Yes."

"With who?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Someone very special." He replied glancing down at her; Sakura's face displayed only confusion.

"Who?" she asked again.

"She's very beautiful and kind." He said continuing the guessing game. She gave him a blank look to indicate she still didn't know who it was.

"She's my best friend and she's a good cook." He added.

Her little face twisted in frustration and what looked like jealousy. Itachi smiled and continued waiting patiently.

"Who's your best friend?" she asked in a small voice.

"You are." He poked her forehead and she squeaked in surprise.

"Me!" She asked in surprise.

"Yes."

She paused a moment and gave him a big grin, "You're my best friend too!"

He sighed and smiled.

(She's missing the point…)

"Sakura-chan, have you ever been kissed?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head furiously.

"Well, would you like to be kissed?"

The pink haired girl gave a curious blink, the blush still covering her face.

"I-I dunno….."

Itachi smiled and leaned close until his face was only a few inches in front of hers.

"I think… it would impress Sasuke if you already knew how to kiss." Itachi tried again.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Um…well…..o-ok I guess…"

"Don't worry, it's my first kiss too." He mumbled closing his eyes and lightly pushing his roughly chapped lips to her soft pink ones. He felt her tense in surprise and took one of her hands gently to help her relax. He pulled away lightly and saw her eyes shut tight so he leaned in and tried again, using his free hand to push her head forward more. She seemed calm at first but it only lasted for a moment before she began squirming and he felt her free hand yank at his hair spastically. He pulled away and his eyes shot open to see her taking in big gasps of air. She fell back onto the picnic blanket and continued to breathe heavily. Itachi blinked and leaned over her to look down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes!" she cried, "Kissing is scary!"

Itachi gave a sheepish sigh and leaned back again to let her recover.

(Her lungs are smaller than mine, I have to be sure to remember that or she could suffocate the next time)

"I apologize, but you shouldn't be afraid of something like a kiss." Itachi said when she sat back up to look at him.

"But I almost died!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Well, all that means is that you can't kiss for a long time…."

"There's time lengths for this stuff!" she asked in shock.

"Well…I guess….in a way….if your used to kissing, you can kiss longer and it's more fun." Itachi tried to explain.

"Is this like broccoli?" she asked making a face.

"Like broccoli?" Itachi repeated.

"My daddy told me broccoli would taste good if I ate it a lot…but he was wrong."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"I promise it's not like broccoli."

"Hmm." She pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at him for a moment, "I dunno if I wanna try again….but, if you promise I won't die, then I guess I could."

"I promise." Itachi ruffled her hair, "We'll try again some other day, but you were pretty good for your first kiss."

"How do you know? You said you didn't kiss before either!" Sakura said blushing as she tried to remind him and herself that she wasn't the only inexperienced one.

"But I'm older, so I know a lot more about what it should be like."

"What should it be like?" she asked, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands.

"Well…" Itachi thought over it a moment and smiled, "It should be something you look foreword to, something that….makes you happy and makes you think of the person you kissed. It has to be with someone you like, then it will sometimes make you blush," he nudged her cheek with a finger and she grinned, "it will make your heart beat faster…and you'll feel like laughing!" Itachi grabbed the little girl, pulling her into his lap and tickling her tummy frantically. Sakura began squealing and wiggling to try get out of his grip. Itachi simply smiled down at the giggling girl and finally stopped his attack when her face started turning red.

"Heeheeheee, your fun Itachi-sama!" She beamed, looking up at him. He gave her a gentle and distant smile in return.

"It's getting late isn't it? Lets get you home." He said hoisting her up onto her feet.

"Aww, can we play again tomorrow?"

"Of course."

She helped him pack up the picnic supplies and grabbed his hand when they began walking home. The trek to Sakura's home was short and in silence but Itachi enjoyed the comfortable silence. It was the kind that showed how they could both just be content in each others company. She was the only person he knew that wasn't uncomfortable with anything he said or did or even what he DIDN'T do. Most of the time he would fall into an uncomfortable silence around his parents, fellow ANBU or sometimes even with his brother.

"I'll walk you home tomorrow." Itachi said when they stopped at her front door.

"Okie, goodnight Itachi-sama!" Sakura hugged his leg and grinned up at him. He bent down and quickly embraced her, holding her for a few more seconds before letting go and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

She flashed one last smile before unlocking her door and trotting inside. He watched as she closed the door and stood up, making sure he heard the click of the lock; he wanted to be sure she was ok when he wasn't around to protect her.

…

"Where have you been?" a woman in her late thirties asked as Itachi walked in the door.

"Out."

"Where's 'out'?" his mother tried again.

"Out in the forest."

"Have you eaten yet?"

He held up a basket in response and placed it on the kitchen table.

"A picnic?"

"I guess." He said pausing in the doorway to the hall.

"Itachi, we could have come with you, why didn't you invite us?" his mother asked wearily. After all the years she continued to try being a good mother to him. She knew she couldn't make up for what he had lost, but she wanted to try.

"Didn't think you'd want to, besides, I only had enough for one person."

"I see." She sighed, turning back to the dishes she'd been washing when he'd arrived.

Itachi stood a moment in the doorway, watching his mother and then just hung his head and walked out. He shut his door when he reached his room and flopped down on his futon and stared at the ceiling, not bothering to take off his shoes or headband.

(You always gave up so easily, mother)

…

The next morning he was up early as always. He'd decided to walk his brother to school to maybe just talk to him for a little while. His brother was a lot like Sakura, he didn't think Itachi was strange or disturbed. Most of the time he looked up to Itachi and wanted to be like him. The differences between Sasuke and Sakura were immense, however. Sasuke was used to attention, his mother gave it to him constantly. She gave what time she would have had with Itachi, to Sasuke instead. Itachi didn't hate her for it, he knew the circumstances that forbid to have the freedom and care Sasuke had, but it wasn't always a good thing for Sasuke either. Sasuke's temper was short, he would show his dislike when his brother told him he didn't have time to play or train. In a sense he became spoiled with the attention and coddling from his mother, perhaps even the attention he got from other children because of who he was.

Sasuke wasn't bad, but his limited patience gave him little time to try understand Itachi or what he was going through. Sakura, on the other hand, had no friends and could only get the attention she didn't want. Itachi found their lives to be very similar. He enjoyed her openness with him and found it fascinating that she could listen to him speak about his own problems, even if she DID have to ask now and then what something meant.

"Are you ready?" Itachi yelled down the hall of his home.

"U'm bwushin ma teef!" came a strained reply.

"Well hurry up, you'll be late then I'll be late."

Itachi heard the sink water running and a gurgle and finally a spit, then the water was shut off and the familiar scampering of feet found its way to the front door.

"Are you going on a mission today?" Sasuke asked as he walked out the door after his brother.

"No, just some training, but I'm never allowed to be late, you should learn not to ever be late while your still young, it will make you a better ninja."

"Ok, well…I was on time today!"

"Yes you were, good job." Itachi smiled down at his little brother; "You'll be a strong ninja one day."

…

Itachi went about his day as he usually did, with little enthusiasm in the monotonous cycle.

"You seem more distant than usual." A casual voice commented as the ANBU's went about some exercises.

Itachi gave an extra hard punch to the training dummy in front of him but gave no voiced response.

"Something on your mind?" an older silver haired ANBU asked through his mask as he kicked his own manikin.

"No." Itachi replied giving the dummy a kick and watching in slight surprise as it shattered to pieces. A few other ANBU turned curiously; the manikin's the ANBU used weren't made to break easily. Only a second passed before the others continued on with their practice, but the silver haired ninja turned his attention fully to his comrade.

"Stressed?"

Itachi gave a coarse sigh and took off his headband to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, it's about time for a lunch break, wanna talk or something?" his teammate tried again.

"Hnn." Itachi dropped his headband and walked off towards the city. His friend was becoming stressed as well and picked it up, following Itachi to the market. The red eyed ninja walked in silence, picking out a few things for his lunch and paying quickly to go eat elsewhere. The man persisted and followed him into the forest.

"Now that no one's around you wanna talk?"

"Talk about what?" Itachi mumbled dropping under a tree.

"Hey I'm just curious, you must be really angry to have broken that training dummy…."

"I'm not angry." Itachi said slightly annoyed.

(Why do people assume that you have to be angry to break something?)

"What's up then?"

"I'm simply bored."

"BORED……your BORED?" the man asked, tossing the headband back at Itachi.

There was silence for a few minutes and the silver haired man took the opportunity to take a few bites of his own lunch and he flopped next to Itachi.

"Kakashi, have you ever been in love?"

Itachi could hear the man beside him start to choke but a few good slaps to his chest saved him.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I…er….umm…no not really…uh…why?"

"I just wanted to know what it might be like." Itachi replied staring ahead.

"…do you think your in love?" Kakashi asked a smirk forming under his mask as he shot the black haired teen a smug look.

"Yes."

"Well then…who?"

"I'm not sure you would know her…"

"Come on! Just tell me, is she a ninja? An ANBU? Someone who works in town?"

"She's trying to become a ninja."

"Ahh, so she's around your age or younger….uh…by how much?" Kakashi asked trying to calculate in his head how much younger she could be without it being strange; Itachi was only thirteen so a younger girlfriend couldn't be too much younger.

"Is she twelve?" Kakashi asked when Itachi didn't respond.

"She is younger." Itachi said as if never hearing Kakashi's statement.

"Ah…how old?"

"Kakashi…what do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"…are you impressed by my skill? Do you think it's strange that I could be so young and be what I am?"

Kakashi was slightly taken aback by the sudden subject change and the strange questions but he thought over them slowly.

"I am impressed, but I do not think it is strange…I mean….there's a kid like you in every generation." Kakashi laughed.

Itachi gave him a questioning look, turning to him for the first time since they'd sat down.

"Well," Kakashi continued when he saw Itachi's confusion, "there's always that one genius….someone who's better than everyone else. You've gone further than any of the others ever could have, but it just shows HOW skilled you are. It doesn't mean your weird, your just advanced."

"Of course….that would be a liable way to put it." Itachi mused.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi sat in silence as his comrade sat confused.

(The same way the elders like to look at it…I am like any other skilled ninja….but better…because…there can be no way that I have any faults)

"Do I scare you?" Itachi asked.

"Heh?" Kakashi looked at the teen next to him, "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Hnn." Itachi leaned back and looked up at the sky.

(I can't have any faults when so much is at stake, there could be no possible way that I would suffer for what I am….I had nothing to sacrifice to become this way)

A deranged smile spread over Itachi's face as his eyes stared through sky into nothingness while he thought. Kakashi grew uncomfortable at the young nins expression and the atmosphere he was creating around him.

"We should get going."

"We should." Itachi replied standing swiftly, tossing all his food back into the bag they'd come in and handed it to Kakashi, "I wasn't very hungry."

Kakashi blinked curiously and took the bag, watching as Itachi quickly disappeared. He opened the bag to see that none of the food had been touched. His eyebrows furrowed worriedly; Itachi never ate lunch anymore but continued the habit of buying food and giving it to Kakashi or throwing it away. The older nin couldn't understand the new habit Itachi had picked up, all he knew was Itachi had been acting stranger everyday. He couldn't be sure what his actions were leading up to but he hated to admit that he might be a little afraid of what it might be.

…

After school Itachi would always wait by a bench off to the side; Sakura was always one of the last ones out. She finally got out and greeted him with a tired smile.

"Long day?" Itachi asked holding out his hand.

"I guess." She sighed taking his large hand into her smaller one.

"Tell me about it." He said gently.

"Well…see, the girl…who is always mean to me…"

"Hmm." Itachi remembered hearing about this girl many times before.

"She kept poking my forehead and calling me names….other than that my day was ok…I saw you walk Sasuke to school today!" her tone suddenly brightened at his brother's name.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you love your brother?"

"Of course."

"Is it fun to have a brother?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because….you always love your family, but they can make you angry sometimes."

"Do…your friends make you angry sometimes?" she asked meekly.

"You never make me angry."

Sakura blushed and grinned up at him, "I don't get angry at you either."

Itachi smiled and nod, "I'm glad."

"Are your parents still in the Hidden Snow?"

"Yup, for two more weeks!" Sakura held up two fingers to emphasize.

"Do you think I could come over for a little while and make you some dinner?"

"If you want…but I can cook too."

"I know you can, but I would really like to come over and cook for you."

"Ok."

…

Itachi searched the kitchen for food items and made due with what he could find, making some ramen with chicken for the two of them. He brought the bowls into the living room and sat next to Sakura on the couch as she looked through a book of some sort.

"What's that?" he asked taking the book from her to replace it with the bowl of noodles and chicken.

"A photo album! That's my book, see it has my name on it! There are pictures from when I was born to now." She said taking her chopsticks and slurping up some of the noodles.

Itachi set his bowl aside and flipped through the small album.

"There aren't many recent pictures."

"Yeah, my mom and dad don't take as many anymore, besides they have a lot of work to do."

"I've noticed." He said, placing the album on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey…do you think I could get a picture of you?" Sakura asked through slurps. Itachi munched his own dinner and nod; "We should take a picture together someday."

"Yeah, in one of those cool photo booths that make stickers!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Of course." He smiled.

They finished their dinners quickly and Sakura listened to Itachi explain how his own day went until the conversation turned to other things.

"Sakura….do you think you'd ever want to get away from here?"

"Get away?"

"From this place….from the people." Itachi mumbled looking through the album again.

"Kinda like…vacation?" she asked.

"Almost….only it's forever."

"Forever?" she frowned.

"You'd never be around the people who hurt you again, no one would call you names or hurt you…or tell you what to do."

"It sounds nice." She said softly.

"Do you think you'd ever want to? I mean, you and me, we'd go together so we'd never be alone."

Sakura thought over his words and leaned back on the couch.

"What about my mom and dad?"

"You'll be fine without them."

"I might miss them."

"You never miss people who hurt you." Itachi replied almost bitterly. Sakura gave him a confused and overwhelmed look.

"They don't hurt me, Itachi-sama."

"You can't see it now but they do."

"How?"

"They hurt you because they're never there for you when you need them….do they know about the girl who picks on you? Is your mom ever here to cook for you, is your dad here to take you to dances?"

Sakura's eyes lowered to the ground and she shook her head, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. Itachi frowned and pulled her into his lap to hug her.

"We can just get away from them and you wouldn't have to feel this way."

"Do you want to get away from the people that hurt you too?" she asked leaning against his chest.

Itachi was silent and only held her tighter.

Sakura sighed and Itachi stood up, placing her back down on the couch.

"I should go now, I'll walk you home again tomorrow." Itachi told her. Sakura perked and nod, jumping from the couch and walking with Itachi to the door.

"Think about it Sakura-chan, let me know when you want to run away alright?" Itachi walked down the porch steps and suddenly felt a tiny hand grab at his shirt.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me goodnight!" she said turning red immediately as if only then realizing what she was asking. Itachi turned in surprise to the red-faced girl.

"Say again?" he asked squatting in front of her.

"Kiss me goodnight!" she repeated. Itachi stared at her for a moment and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright." He leaned foreword and saw Sakura close her eyes quickly. He lightly pressed his lips to hers then pulled back to keep her from suffocating and kissed her again, continuing to do this a few more times before becoming a little more daring. He kissed her a little harder, opening his mouth against hers managing to lightly push his tongue into her mouth, but the moment he did Sakura bit down hard and flung away from him as Itachi fumbled backwards.

"ACK!" She cried sticking out her tongue and spitting out the blood from her bite. Itachi rolled his tongue around in his mouth and found it bleeding but not a lot, the wound was small but the saliva kept the bite from clotting immediately. He looked over at Sakura, slightly flustered and shocked.

Sakura continued trying to spit out the blood but she turned immediately to Itachi when she noticed him watching at her.

"Was that your TONGUE?" she asked making a face as her cheeks turned red.

"I apologize." He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Why would you do that?" she asked as Itachi leaned forward to wipe off her mouth as well.

"It….it's a different kind of kiss people do with their tongues….but your not ready for that." he replied.

"Eww! People kiss with their tongues! But it's slimy and gross!"

Itachi chuckled shaking his head.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

"Sorry I bit you." She mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright…." He leaned forward on his knees and pulled Sakura into an embrace, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I don't ever want to hurt you Sakura."

Itachi felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck and could almost feel her smile.

"You didn't hurt me, I hurt you…I hope your tongue gets better."

Itachi smiled into her shoulder and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"I love you." Itachi said softly.

"I love you Itachi-sama."

He closed his eyes and smiled, letting go and standing up.

"Thank you." He said walking off into the night.

Sakura only watched in confusion as he disappeared and finally just smiled and walked back inside.

…

Itachi slid quietly into his home so he wouldn't wake anyone who was asleep. As he made his way to his room, however, he could sense someone come in behind him and instinctively grabbed the person and slammed them up against a wall. He heard a frightened cry and then a tensed sigh.

"Put me down Itachi." His mother said softly. Itachi blinked in surprise and realized he was holding her up off the ground and gently lowered her.

"Mother?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes it's me, you need to be careful…..you could really hurt someone." She said wearily.

"I thought you'd be asleep….did you come from outside?" his voice turning slightly suspicious. His mother looked at him a moment and nod.

"Where were you?" he asked slowly.

"Outside, I just told you."

"Where did you go? Where were you coming from?"

"Well that's not important….but….you shouldn't stay out so late Itachi, you need all the sleep you can get…"

"Mother." He said, his voice without emotion but his eyes narrowing in frustration and anger.

"Yes?" She asked, her own face only reflecting worry and fatigue.

"Where is father?"

"Asleep."

Itachi calmed slightly but continued his investigation.

"Were you following me by any chance?" he asked crossing his arms casually.

His mother's eyes grew for a moment and then she lowered her head and gave a strained smile. Itachi could feel she was beginning to fear him; she had been afraid from the moment he'd caught her.

"Itachi, I worry about you."

The teens face only twisted in annoyance and he sighed, trying again.

"Did you follow me?"

She looked up and frowned; "Do you really think this is fair? You, scaring your own mother."

"I'm only asking a question." Itachi replied.

"Fine, I'll answer, but you have to hear me out."

Itachi gave no response but a slight nod told her to go on.

"A lot of people have been worried about you lately, your attitude is very aloof and you don't eat at home anymore. You always come home very late, I wanted to know where you were but you'd never tell me."

Itachi's face was unreadable but his mother continued when he didn't speak.

"What's wrong Itachi?" she asked suddenly. Itachi gave her a questioning look but still no reply.

"Can you not make friends? Why can't you make friends? You're smart and handsome, I don't understand!"

Itachi made a face at his mother's comments, a look of slight disgust but more out of hurt.

"You're a wonderful boy! I don't…I don't understand why you act this way!" she grabbed his shoulders and Itachi almost flinched, watching as his mothers eyes filled with tears.

"You need to spend more time with us, with your family…you need to make friends your own age Itachi!" she yelled shaking him, "You need to date girls your own age! What makes you do this! What makes you act this way? You have everything! Don't tell me there's no way you couldn't get a girlfriend your own age!" she cried as tears streamed viciously down her face.

"Girls my own age couldn't love me." He spoke for the first time since her speech had begun.

His mother stared at him in shock, "Why not!" she cried.

"They're afraid of me, YOU'RE afraid of me."

She was silent, refusing to let go of him but unable to speak.

"Everyone knows what I am….and what I SHOULD be and it scares them, it scares father too doesn't it?"

His mother continued to stand in silence as Itachi spoke again.

"Sakura doesn't care, she's never been afraid of me…she cares about me and I care about her. She needs me."

"No she doesn't!" his mother yelled, finding her voice again, "She has her own family! Her own life! You need to focus on your own life too Itachi! Stop getting distracted!"

"Distracted!" his eyes widened and a deranged smile spread over his face making his mother let go of him in surprise, "You think she's a distraction? A DISTRACTION! From what! WHAT! I still do what you want me to do, I still train, go on missions, and anything else you want me to do I do it…so can't I have one thing I want?"

"She's not like a puppy Itachi!" his mother said as more tears fell from her cheeks, "She's not a toy or just something you can pick up and take home! She's another person!"

"I know! I know….she's…" another smile found his lips and he chuckled, "she's my special person."

"Stop it!" his mother shrieked pounding her fist against his chest, "Don't talk like that! You can't have her even if you want her! You're more than twice her age! That's sick!"

"She said she loved me." He smiled at his mothers frustrated look.

(She thinks I'm completely insane, she thinks I'm like a five year old…I already know everything your telling me, mother)

"SHE'S SIX! She doesn't know what she's saying! You're putting things in her head, your making her think these things because you want her to! Small children are easily persuaded Itachi!"

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do! Of course I do! Your stressed, your very stressed, but can't hold onto some little girl like….like she's a drug! She can't make everything go away!"

"She already has."

"STOP IT!" She shrieked again slapping him hard across the face.

Itachi was surprised his mother could muster enough strength to turn his head to the side but she had and their yelling had woken the rest of the family.

"What's going on here?" Itachi's father walked into the kitchen with a sleepy look of frustration.

"Mommy why are you screaming?" Sasuke yawned leaning against his father's leg sleepily.

"Take Sasuke to bed dear…" Itachi's mother said slowly, not letting her eyes leave Itachi.

"Honey?"

"Please! I'll explain when you come back. I don't want Sasuke here right now."

Her husband gave her a worried look and picked the sleepy Sasuke off the floor and carried him back to his room.

"Lets…go outside."

Itachi followed his mother to their front porch and let out a sigh. His mother slumped down onto on of the steps and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't want to tell your father, I don't want Sasuke to know….please Itachi, can't you fix this?"

"There's nothing to fix." He replied.

"Itachi, I saw what happened….it would have been ok if she was something like a little sister, maybe you felt like she was a daughter, but she can't be what you want her to be."

"She doesn't have to try, she already is."

"Itachi it's not fair to her! Your hurting her but you can't see it right now."

Itachi looked down at his mother in surprise; it was how he had tried to explain pain to Sakura, but he knew his mother wasn't in the house to hear him.

"How?" he asked softly.

"Your not letting her make friends of her own, she can't be with you the whole time, she needs friends her own age like you need, Itachi. The age difference is too much for either of you to fully understand what the other is going through."

Itachi leaned against the wall of the house and looked up at the stars.

"It doesn't feel that way."

His mother lifted her head and looked up at her first born son, "Of course."

"What's love feel like?"

"Love?" his mother asked in surprise. Her heart pained slightly that her son had to ask what it felt like.

"It's a good feeling, something you never want to let go. It confuses you and you never understand it completely but there's no feeling that can outdo it."

"I figured it was something like that." Itachi mumbled crossing his arms, "So I can love." He mused.

"Of course you can, love is something people are born with, the only thing you learn is hate."

Itachi smiled gently and nod, "People can be born without love or hate." He said, "So they have to find their love in others."

Itachi's mother stood slowly and looked at her son curiously, unsure of what he was saying.

"Alright, Sasuke's in bed, what's wrong?" Itachi's father asked stepping onto the porch.

"Your upset about all this." His wife said to Itachi softly, "I understand, I never wanted this for you…not like this."

"What?" her husband asked with a confused expression.

"We pushed him too hard." His wife said.

"Itachi? We pushed him too hard…you mean with training?"

"In everything." Itachi said walking back into the house, "So lay off this once."

"Itachi!" His mother cried her anger returning. He disappeared into the house and she dropped onto the step again, her husband moving to sit next to her.

"What was all of that about?" he asked softly.

"I'm not really sure anymore…but something isn't right with him."

Her husband sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Is he getting worse?"

"I don't understand why we had to do this to him…I'm sure he would have chosen it on his own if we'd given him the chance."

"He wouldn't have come this far without us pushing him, his talents would be wasted if we waited for him to accept his gift."

"But…" his wife took in a deep breath before leaning against her husbands shoulder, "I don't want to be this afraid of him. I'm proud he can surpass everyone, but without anyone stronger than him, he has no limits. He will find that soon."

Her husband kissed the top of her head but said nothing; she was right but he kept hoping Itachi would be the obedient son he'd always been.

…

The next morning Itachi took his brother to school again, carrying him on his back and listening to him talk about the field trip he was going on that day.

"Enjoy your day little brother."

"I will! It's gonna be fun….hey could we play when I get home?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Hmmph! You're always busy!" Sasuke muttered.

"I can't help it, I'm an ANBU."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke mumbled, hoping down when they arrived at school.

"Try be grateful for the time we did have." Itachi said softly as Sasuke ran off into school.

"Itachi-sama!" Sakura cried running over and hugging his leg. Itachi smiled and picked her up.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" he asked referring to the emptying schoolyard.

"I wanted to tell you that I want to run away with you!"

Itachi blinked in surprise but gave her a warm smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I don't like the people here Itachi-sama….but your always nice to me, I love you so much!" she grinned, "I don't want to always be around people who don't like me. It's more fun being with you."

Itachi's smile fell into a meek and somber one. He hugged her and buried his head in her shoulder as he held her up.

"I love you too Sakura, I love you always." He paused a moment before lightly putting her down.

"We will run away today, go home after school and pack your things, only what will fit in your backpack. I'll buy you new things when we get away." He poked her forehead with two fingers.

"Are you gonna come pick me up?" Sakura asked, the mixture of fear and excitement tingling in her stomach as she rubbed her forehead.

"Meet me…in the park where we first met, the same spot alright? It's the farthest you can get from here without actually leaving…I'll meet you there at six and we'll leave for good. Just remember not to tell anyone, they can't know until we're gone."

Sakura's face flushed, she could hardly believe she was going to do this, but she was glad.

"Ok Itachi-sama! I'll see you later! Bye, bye!" Sakura ran off into school leaving Itachi in the empty schoolyard to think.

(The farthest place you can go without actually leaving…far away from where you live and where I live…but never far enough, right Sakura-chan?)

…

School couldn't end soon enough for the pink haired girl. She hardly noticed anything that went on around her; knowing that she wouldn't have to remember any of it the next day. For one solid day she was invincible, the look on her face kept away the girls who usually mocked her to her face and made other children notice her. But she was so far into her illusion that she was unapproachable and almost intimidating. Her proud and giddy demeanor was so much the opposite of her shy self that SHE wasn't even sure that the day was real.

On the field trip that day, she almost had enough courage to sit next to Sasuke, but decided that it would be easier to keep her run away a secret if no one was next to her to blurt it to. Sakura enjoyed her day and was the first one out of school when the bell rang.

(I have to be smart about what I pack! I don't know how long the walk will be!)

…

Sakura arrived there early, an hour early to be exact. She didn't want him to forget her; she didn't want him to leave her behind because she was late. So she waited, sitting in the middle of the clearing where they'd first met. She could feel the thickness of oncoming rain in the damp breeze that blew by every now and then. She constantly checked her little pink bunny watch to make sure she'd gotten the time right; the rain clouds were making the early fall afternoon darken quickly. Minutes passed slowly and with each ray of light disappearing from the sky, Sakura began fearing it would rain before Itachi arrived.

In spite of it all, however, six o'clock came and went until it was six thirty, then seven, then seven thirty and continuing. Sakura's little pink bag had been tossed to the side as she lay in the grass staring into the oncoming darkness. All her excitement had drained and now she only felt anxious and upset.

(He wouldn't forget….maybe he's in a fight? Cause he's an ANBU and they fight a lot more than normal ninja's do…)

At around eight, her eyes were closed and her heart began to hurt as a droplet of rain spattered onto her cheek. Her glazed green eyes opened to look up at the slowly falling raindrops, only coming lightly at first.

She gave a sigh and sat up, picking up her bag and standing up. She put her backpack on again and watched as the rain starting coming down harder, soaking her completely. She trudged to a tree and sat under it, water still finding her but not as much of it.

(He'll come and find me) she told herself.

But he never did and she fell asleep, only to wake the next morning with reality weighing down hard. She began coughing when she stood and sneezed, walking out of the forest dejectedly.

(I think I'm sick) the thought miserably.

She made her way into town and was surprised to see everyone scuttling around frantically.

"Can you believe it! The entire clan! How is it possible?"

"I heard it was Itachi! He went crazy and butchered them all!"

"The only survivor is Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she heard everyone yelling and panicking around her, she immediately ran to Itachi's home but found everything blocked off by ANBU.

"H-hey!" She grabbed an ANBU's pant leg and tugged it until she got his attention.

"Wh…where's Itachi!"

The ANBU's mask hid his expression but from his voice it was easy to tell that he felt only malice; "Hopefully he'll be in custody soon, go off now, you can't be here."

Sakura made a frustrated face and ran a little further to another ANBU with silver hair and tugged viciously on his pant leg.

"Yes?" he asked wearily looking down at the frantic pink haired girl.

"W…where's Itachi! Where's Sasuke!" she asked tears beginning to run down her face. She constantly had to sniff because of her runny nose and she was still a little wet from the rain; she felt like crap and she had no idea what was going on.

"Hey now…" the ANBU picked her up and she began sobbing harder, "Was Sasuke a friend of yours?"

"Y…Y…Itachi…was my friend…..is…Sasuke ok?" the silver haired ANBU paused, slightly uncomfortable at the information she'd given him but hugged her and ruffled her hair.

"I'll take you to him, come on, I think it would do him some good to see a friend." He walked her over to a little boy wrapped in a blanket; he looked completely shattered. Kakashi put Sakura down next to him and knelt in front of Sasuke.

"Hey buddy, a friend's here to see you."

Sasuke made no action to show he'd heard and the silver haired nin sighed, looking over at Sakura.

"Maybe you could just watch over him for a little while?"

"O-Ok."

The ANBU gave a nod and pet both their heads.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura sniffled. He turned slowly towards her, an empty look over his tired face.

"I'm sorry……" she hung her head, unable to look at him; she wasn't sure what to say, she still didn't understand exactly what had happened. It was all too much, so she didn't think about it or ask anymore about it, she only sat there and told herself to be there for Sasuke. She had to be there so she could help him and take care of him.

…

(Sakura I want you to be safe, far away from here but not too far. Just enough so that I won't be able to hurt you, just far enough so I won't hurt Sasuke….killing, you see, is hard to stop once you start, it's not something that you can walk away from and be the same…I won't be able to explain to you the adrenaline rush it gives me, how much more in control I feel, but I don't want to stop so you can't be near. Mother was right, it's not fair to you….to get you addicted like I am. Killing is allot like hate, Sakura-chan, it's something you learn, but there's something that separates hate and killing…rids the theory that you must hate to kill….because hate is a feeling you never want but killing makes everything bad go away…killing is a lot like YOU, Sakura, it's a lot like a drug)

…

A/N: ANGST, ANGST, ANGST! And creepiness ARGLE so creepy…….er…I hope you guys liked it XD umm… or were at least creeped out…yeah you asked for it and alas it is here! Hopefully a very accurate portrayal of both personalities, especially Itachi's. I love him and I'm 99.9 sure that should this have actually occurred, this is how he'd act. I'm not sure how much interaction he had with Kakashi so that part might not be so good/accurate. The longest sequel I've ever done I think 13 pages in ten-size font! OO

Oh and don't go 'why didn't Sakura think about Sasuke when she was gonna leave?' well she's six…I didn't even think of running away until I was eleven and even then when I planned everything out I never thought of taking my friends/crushes so it's kind of an impulse thing, especially for someone so young XD.

And Itachi's little inner monologue at the end? Basically only meant he sent her as far away as she was familiar with so he wouldn't either A-kidnap her or B-kill her. He basically wanted to get rid of everything that might have made him come back.

Well lemme give you the soundtrack I was listening to for this fic, as you'll notice some songs I listen to for a lot of my other fics too because the lyrics fit so well, but that's good, so here, these lovely songs helped contribute to the mood and content of this fic

30 Minutes – Tatu

Everything She Wants – Vertical Horizon

To the Moon and Back – Savage Garden

Swallowed by the Sea – Cold Play

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

Stay With Me – Keith Urban

All Eyes On Me- Goo Goo Dolls

…R & R PLEASE! Flames welcome.


End file.
